Interactive voice response (IVR) is a technology that allows a computer to detect voice and keypad inputs. IVR technology is used in telecommunications, but is also being introduced into automobile systems for handsfree operation. An IVR system can respond to and further direct a user on how to proceed. IVR systems can be used to control almost any function where the interface can be broken down into a series of menu choices.
IVRs, however, are fundamentally limited when it comes to proper names and places whose pronunciations do not follow predictable rules. Fully automated IVRs produce an audio file that, in the worst cases, is unrecognizable due to faulty pronunciations. These faulty pronunciations cause IVRs to be harder to understand, harder to use, and less engaging. Moreover, this problem is particularly difficult with regard to internationalization (e.g. Chinese characters) or with systems that rely on recognizability of proper names for performance.